Le couple franco-allemand
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Une expression qui sous-entend du GerFra n'est-ce pas? Quel sera donc la réaction des concernés en voyant cela dans le journal le matin alors qu'ils ne sont qu'amis?


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Rating :** K+  
 **Personnages :** France, Angleterre, Allemagne et Italie  
 **Genre :** Romance, Amitié

 **Autres :** Cette expression fait très GerFra n'est-ce pas? Quand j'étudiais ça en terminal je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir écrire un truc dessus. Du coup comme bien des choses que je fais, j'avais commencé un bout quand j'étais en terminal et... Je finis ça maintenant.

* * *

La République Française se leva de bonne humeur ce matin. Francis avait fait un merveilleux rêve qu'il s'était empressé d'écrire dans son journal histoire d'en garder une trace lorsque son cerveau l'aura complètement oublié. Joyeux, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de préparer son petit-déjeuner qu'il concocta en chantonnant une chanson qu'il avait dans la tête ces temps-ci, c'était le générique d'un des animes de Kiku. Une fois sa nourriture prête, il s'occupa de son café et alla chercher le journal en attendant que ce dernier soit finit. Le français s'assit sur une des chaises de sa cuisine et déplia le journal afin de le parcourir, il y avait différentes nouvelles, des joyeuses, d'autres moins, et d'autres encore moins. Arrivera-t-il un jour où il ne trouvera pas marqué dans le journal du jour qu'il y avait eu des morts ? Peut-être était-ce utopique que de désirer cela.  
Sa cafetière attira son attention avec un bip qui lui indiquait que le café était prêt et il délaissa son journal quelques minutes le temps de se servir une tasse de café. Une fois cela fait il retourna à son journal et lut quelque chose qui lui fit recracher tout le contenue de la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre.

« Le couple franco-allemand ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Francis était horrifié suite à ce qu'il venait de lire. Il s'agissait d'un article concernant l'UE et pour une raison étrange au lieu de parler de la France et de l'Allemagne, il parlait des actions _du couple franco-allemand_.  
Le français n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que cela sur cette appellation mystérieuse qu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volé et quelqu'un qui marchait dans sa direction. Un anglais apparut très vite au pan de sa porte et à voir son visage il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, il avait l'air prêt à le déchiqueter en morceau. Francis se sentit anxieux en voyant cela et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre son anglais en colère comme cela.  
Ledit anglais lui posa brutalement un journal sur la table et s'écria « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cela ? » Il avait pointer le même article que Francis venait de lire et il comprenait mieux la colère de son anglais.  
Sauf que... Comment est-ce qu'il était censé expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ?

« Euh je... Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Arthur ! » Il valait mieux éviter l'appellation « petit lapin » lorsque ledit lapin était en colère.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« Mais je suis sérieux ! Je ne sais pas d'où ce nom sort ! Je te jure ! »

« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS TE MOQUER DE MOI ! »

Et paf un coup de poing dans le visage.  
Ouh ça fait mal... Il n'y était pas allé de main morte en plus, heureusement que le français était résistant sinon il aurait eu la mâchoire cassé avec un coup pareil.

« Je le savais que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de coucher avec n'importe quoi, mais avec Allemagne ?! Tu... Rah et pis merde ! »

Arthur se retourna et commençait à s'en aller avant que Francis ne le hèle.

« Arthur attend ! »

L'anglais se retourna et le visage qu'il lui imposa fut aussi froid que la glace et le regard dans ses yeux était terrifiant. On aurait dit celui qu'il avait quand il était encore un pirate et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire souffrir quelqu'un.

« Ne me parle plus. Jamais. »

Et sur ces derniers mots il sortit de la maison en refermant la porte d'entrée avec une telle violence qu'elle se brisa. Francis n'avait rien pu faire face à ce regard qui lui avait glacé le sang et n'avait pas pu retenir Arthur mais il allait devoir faire dissiper le malentendu sinon son anglais risquerait d'être en colère contre lui pour les prochains siècles. La République Française se précipita vers l'entrée de sa maison et constata avec horreur que sa porte n'avait pas résister à la colère anglaise, il allait devoir la faire réparer...  
Il poussa un soupir, sa journée commençait vraiment mal.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini son petit-déjeuner et sa porte était réparé. Il avait aussi appelé Allemagne à propos de cette histoire mais tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire c'était qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui et qu'Italie n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Francis avait entendu les pleurs au téléphone et se sentait mal pour son petit Italie, il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer et encore moins lorsqu'il n'avait vraiment rien fait.  
Le français avait donc convenu avec l'allemand de faire des recherches chacun de leur côté pour ne pas alimenter encore plus cette histoire étrange de couple franco-allemand.  
C'est ainsi que Francis s'était rendu dans différents centres où les journaux étaient produits et avait demandé des renseignements à propos de cette histoire. Heureusement pour lui les personnes qui travaillent là-bas comprirent qu'il était quelqu'un d'important car il apparaissait souvent à la télé avec le président, même si ils ignoraient sa place exacte, ils savaient qu'il était quelqu'un d'important.  
On lui répondit que c'était un surnom, qu'apparemment ça allait bien aux deux pays car ils agissaient comme un couple au sein de l'UE.  
Cela ne manqua pas d'achever le français qui se sentit encore plus mal, comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dissiper le malentendu avec des explications pareils ? Il décida d'aller parler aux journalistes qui avaient utilisé le plus souvent cette expression et leur demanda des explications.  
Elles ne furent pas bien différentes.

« Car nous sommes les deux plus grands pays en taille et en démographie et qu'on prend les décisions les plus importantes, on est un peu comme les parents de l'UE. »

« Les autres pays se relaient toujours sur nous, ils prennent rarement des décisions sans nous en parler alors que nous on en prend sans leur en parler à eux, comme un couple qui s'occupe d'enfant quoi. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je dirais que l'Allemagne et la mère et nous, le père »

Les journalistes se mirent à rigoler et Francis avait un visage rempli d'effroi. Comment est-ce que ses citoyens pouvaient dire des choses pareilles ?!  
Dépité, il sortit du bâtiment et appela Allemagne pour savoir ce qu'il avait appris.

« J'ai eu droit à peu près à la même chose Francis... Hormis qu'ils considéraient que c'était nous le père et toi la mère. »

Bien évidemment, vu comment les femmes étaient vues positivement dans leur société ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas qu'aucun ne veuille faire la mère.  
Mais cela ne réglait pas leur problème, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ces explications à leur amants respectifs, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Que faire ?

« Romano m'a bombardé de tomates, j'ai dû me laver au moins 3 fois pour le moment aujourd'hui. Il faut leur trouver une explication qui tienne la route. Et le faire devant toute l'UE ? »

« Je pense que tu as raison, ils pourront mal dire qu'on essaye de mentir devant tout l'UE. » Francis poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Nous devrions organiser une réunion bientôt et essayer de faire dire à ces stupides journalistes de préciser que ce n'est qu'un surnom. »

« Je vais m'occuper du rendez-vous et de mes journalistes. »

Après avoir dit que la France s'occuperait des siens, il raccrocha et décida de retourner voir les journalistes en les forçant à préciser que ce n'était qu'un surnom quand ils utilisaient cette expression de « couple franco-allemand ». Avec un peu de chance, ça et la réunion qui allait bientôt suivre suffirait à convaincre leur amants qu'il n'y avait rien entre la France et l'Allemagne à ce niveau-là.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent les journalistes précisèrent bien que le terme n'était qu'un surnom mais cela n'empêcha Angleterre de continuer à l'ignorer. Il avait intérêt à sortir le grand jeu pour le réconforter car l'anglais trouverait bien une raison pour dire que c'était de sa faute si des rumeurs pareilles s'étaient répandues.

Feliciano avait finit par être convaincu que Ludwig ne l'avait pas trompé et avait encore pleuré en s'excusant d'avoir douté de lui, apparemment il l'avait amené dans un grand restaurant et avait réservé un hôtel de luxe pour deux nuits pour s'excuser.  
Si seulement son anglais n'était pas aussi buté.

La réunion vint enfin et Francis s'était mis sur son trente-et-un, il avait même amené un cadeau pour Arthur, en espérant que cela allait aider.  
Les nations arrivèrent petit à petit et... Arthur n'était pas là. Il avait envoyé Alister à sa place. L'anglais devait vraiment être en colère si il avait préféré ne pas venir à une réunion et envoyé un de ses frères à sa place... Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour se faire pardonner.

Francis et Ludwig dirent quand même publiquement qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux mais que leur stupides journalistes avaient créer ce surnom sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Ils entamèrent ensuite avec la politique et là Francis décrocha et se retenait de pleurer en songeant qu'Arthur le détester et ne voulait plus lui parler.  
Le français décida de changer d'approche et d'aller le voir chez lui, quitte à forcer la porte si il le fallait, après tout lui ne s'était pas gêné pour détruire la sienne.  
Sachant que son Arthur avait un faible pour sa cuisine, Francis lui avait fait son plat préféré et il vint toquer à sa porter. Bien évidemment aucune réponse, il insista un bon moment avant de détruire la porte et de voir Arthur débarquer, fou de colère.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

« Te rendre visite. Tu m'ignores à cause d'un stupide erreur. »

« Stupide erreur ? Tes journalistes avaient bien une raison pour écrire ça, non ? Et je parie que tu leur a dit de ne dire que ce n'était qu'un surnom. »

« Arthur ! Je dois te traîner devant ceux qui ont écrit ces articles pour que tu me crois enfin ? »

« Ils peuvent mentir pour toi... »

Francis lâcha un long soupire.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir aussi peu confiance en moi ? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand la presse connaît notre existence ? »

Arthur se rendit compte que Francis marquait un point, et que donc ce surnom ne pouvait concerner son amant avec Ludwig... Il se sentit tout à coup extrêmement ridicule.

« La prochaine fois que je vois quelqu'un utiliser ce surnom je l'égorge. »

Francis espérait de tout cœur que ce ne serait pas des personnes importantes, si Arthur les tuait les pays concernés auraient de gros soucis. Il était cependant soulagé qu'Arthur le croit.

« Ce n'est pas ta cuisine que je sens... ? »

« Oui. J'ai fait ton plat préféré, tu en veux ? »

Les yeux de l'anglais se mirent à briller et il prit le plat des mains de son amant avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine pour le dévorer.  
Francis regardait Arthur avec un grand sourire et il s'assit en face de lui.

« Je suis content que tu m'aimes autant. »

« Co-Comment ça ? » S'exclama l'anglais en s'étouffant presque.

« Eh bien pour que tu sois aussi jaloux quand cela ne concerne qu'une histoire de surnom... »

« Je ne permet pas que l'on te donne n'importe quoi comme surnom. Surtout quand ça concerne des pays autre que le mien. » Répondit Arthur en faisant la moue.

Francis le trouvait tellement adorable.

* * *

Donc voilà vous avez ce que je me suis imaginé, un Arthur et Feli jaloux en voyant cette expression utiliser dans les médias XD


End file.
